Zip line systems comprised of zip line towers for zip line rides are well known and as disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,028, include permanent support structures in the ground that fix the geographic location/venue of where zip line riders may find recreational zip line rides. The zip line towers of such traditional zip line rides may be comprised, for example, of poles that support landing platforms for zip line users. The poles are generally driven into the ground such that cement footings may be formed so as to fix the zip line ride in place for stability. Accordingly, one of the disadvantages of such zip line ride systems is that they may not be easily disassembled, transported from one venue to another venue and then easily reassembled for use because their tower structures are fixed in the ground. Accordingly, their removal is costly in terms of the equipment required and labor needed to disassemble such a permanently fixed zip line towers for transport.
Further, the cost of building fixed zip line rides in multiple geographic locations is cost prohibitive considering not only the cost of labor for each new construction but the rental and or purchase of the real estate where the zip line towers for zip line rides are desired. Moreover, a traditional fixed zip line ride that must have support structures permanently fixed in the ground limits the venues where the towers for the zip line rides may be utilized. For example, such zip lines rides would not be found at an outdoor concert or at sporting events or county fairs to name just a few examples where there are large customer bases/users but no ability to serve them with zip line rides because permanent zip line towers may not be permitted or desired at such venues.
Accordingly, establishing fixed zip line rides for such limited events with large numbers of potential users may not only be cost prohibitive but geographically not possible. In other words, a permanent zip line tower cannot be put in place in a concrete parking lot for example or zoning for such a permanent structure prevents construction in the desired location. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a zip line system that addresses these disadvantages.
The invention provides such a zip line system. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.